


Persuasion

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, If gpg is the nurse. Yes no I didn’t., tw for hospitals/ needles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma is still recovering from the helicopter crash two weeks after the Hatchetfield incident, entirely unaware the infected are already right besides her in the form of her personal nurse, providing her with a little persuasion to join the hive when the time comes.
Relationships: Emma Perkins/ Paul Matthews (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Umm based off nick & mariah mentioning the nurse was already infected by the end of tgwdlm & also catch me putting my own characterideation aside and tossing Schaeffer some brain cells to work with for a hot sec

Emma Perkins - the only noted survivor of the Hatchetfield apotheosis, the last remaining obstacle in the hive’s way before they could extend their conquest to the rest of the world, as the hive would have it. 

If she hadn’t been taken from Hatchetfield so easily they would’ve been able to check that box off by now, if only PEIP hadn’t intervened. 

Well, they had sorted that problem out for the most of it at least.

Paranormal, Extraterrestrial, Intergalactic Phenomenon. That information had been supplied to the hivemind as of General John McNamara’s rather messy induction. 

Oh that man did not go down without a fight, but was currently making up for his reluctance by being a generous battle strategist and because of him, they now had their very own member living amongst the Clivesdale hospital staff with everyone inside none the wiser. 

She was no one in particular, a canvasser who used to advocate for Greenpeace. She had thrown on a nurse’s outfit - not even scrubs- over her dress and been swept in by some of the Hive’s PEIP soldiers alongside the remaining members of the organisation. The hospital thought she was with PEIP, PEIP thought she was with the hospital, and poor Emma Perkins was too drugged up on pain killers most of the time to notice the happy song slipping from her lips today. 

“Uh, nurse?” Came her quiet, muffled voice from in between all of the pillows she had requested. “Can you not do that?” It seemed to have woken her. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” She held a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her grin. 

The hive had plenty of patience to go around but they were particularly excited about this girl. 

Emma was vulnerable, laying right there unguarded where she couldn’t run away. 

If she wanted, she could infect Emma right now. But that wasn’t the plan. This was not her claim - it was the King’s. 

“How would you rate your pain today, Miss Perkins?” She inquired, picking up the clipboard attached to her bed to collect her scores. 

“Uh.” Emma was still, but she could hear the slight rustling of the hospital sheets as she shifted her leg to test it out. “Six,” she mumbled, her words slurred. 

“Five?” The nurse repeated.

“Five?” Emma mumbled.

“Yes, you said five,” she prompted, standing there until Emma nodded. 

She hadn’t asked a question so Emma didn’t bother with a reply. 

Five it was. 

“Excuse me,” came a knock at the hospital door before it slid open.

In stepped Claire Schaeffer, the colonel at PEIP. Mcnamara had guessed it would be her who was left in charge in his absence and he was quite right. 

“Here you are, colonel,” she passed her the clipboard, floating off to the other side of the room to fuss with some equipment.

“Kelly,” Schaeffer cleared her throat before letting out a sigh, squinting at the board in front of her. “You’re making surprising progress in your recovery,” she blinked, staring at the paper before looking up at Emma, who was still buried under blankets and pillows and groaning at the idea of being awake. “You said you’re at a level five?” 

“Five,” Emma repeated, and with her back to the both of them, the nurse allowed herself a grin. “Yeah. ‘M not that bad.”

“Well I hope you aren’t being stubborn about it,” the colonel sounded sceptical. “Well. That’s your...” she paused and flipped back through the pages. “First week of below six.” 

The nurse turned around as the colonel stared at her for their next instructions. 

“I think that means she’s ready to start some light physical therapy!” She gave a warm smile and a purr like honey, the most innocent grin she could possibly muster up stretching ear to ear. “Isn’t that great, miss Perkins?” She beamed as she tended to her at her bedside, fiddling with her IV drip and using the bed’s remote to tilt the top of the bed up ever so slightly.

“It’s Kelly, now, actually.” Schaeffer stood still with her hands behind her back, her position at ease but her expression not as. “Maybe we should give her another few days, it’s only been two weeks. I’m no doctor but-“

“Oh. Well I did go to medical school for oh so many years, so,” she cut her off with a saccharine smile, and Schaeffer shut herself up, shocked. “Emma, you’ll be fine won’t you?” 

Emma grunted, tipping her head back into her pillows as the nurse reached for her arm. 

“Can I have a minute to talk with Kelly?” She pressed the name again, but unfortunately she had no plans of letting the identity of Emma Perkins go. She was what the king was after, not some ‘Kelly.’ 

“Of course, colonel,” she dipped her head respectfully, and could hear little ripples of laughter in her head as the hive watched in through her eyes. She drew the curtains shut, lingering outside. 

“If you’re still in pain there’s no shame in admitting it,” Schaeffer tried to prompt it out of her. “Five is a low level for someone barely two weeks out of intense surgery- uh, not that I’m a doctor,” she clicked, and there was a pause that should’ve been filled by Emma’s reply. 

“If you aren’t ready to start physical therapy I can have a word with the nurse.” 

“Five,” Emma mumbled again. “She said I’m fine.” There was a tossing of blankets followed by a deep groan. “I’m fine. I can start. I’ve gotta get better,” her speech was still slurred. “The sooner I’m outta here, right?”

“That’s great, Kelly. But,” there was a tap of the hand at the bedside and then the sound of boots pacing away. “Let’s start tomorrow, how about that?” 

“Uh,” was Emma’s answer. She didn’t have it in her to care any more or any less.

The colonel pulled the curtains back and shook her head at her. “Let her get some rest.” 

“Oh, not ready?” She pouted, holding a hand to her heart and giving a small shake of her head. “Well, definitely tomorrow then. Don’t want to leave it too long!” 

“We‘ll leave it until Kelly is ready,” Schaeffer ordered, stance wide and voice firm. 

General Mcnamara had given her fair warning of this. She had a knack for taking control of a situation and being just as stubborn. “I went to medical school, colonel,” she reminded her in a lie. Although she had been making plenty of use of some of the nursing information the extensive hivemind had provided her with. 

“Yes, but-“

The colonel had probably not accounted for her past General to be in the nurse’s head. “Schaeffer, that’s an order.” She could mimic his voice perfectly, the flat tone, the emphasis, the upwards nod of his head. 

Her shoulders hunched up angrily and she seemed to be out of words. “We’ll discuss this again tomorrow, ma’am.” 

“Oh, of course Claire.”

“It’s Schaeffer,” she corrected her. “Schaeffer is fine,” and with that she took her leave. 

“Pain level five,” the nurse cooed, drawing the curtains back again. “Isn’t that right, Emma?” 

“Uh, I guess,” she rolled her head into her pillows to shield her eyes from the light. Not all there.

“And you’re ready to start physical therapy tomorrow?” It was less of a suggestion and more of a statement despite her intonation. 

“God. I mean. I guess if that’s what I gotta do, but...” she tossed her blankets again, twitching slightly. “Fuck, this shit hurts. Can you up the morphine again?”

“Yes, it sounds like you need it. Let me change your drip.”

She took down her IV bag, letting her toss and turn, she wouldn’t be in pain soon, she would be saved. 

Behind the curtains she did not collect another saline bag, but instead something she had prepared earlier on behalf of the hive.

“How’s that Emma?” She inquired as she hooked her up to the new IV. “Better, right?” The new IV bag was significantly... bluer, than the saline bag. But was Emma going to notice? Not when she could barely feed herself. 

“Yeah,” within seconds, Emma stopped stirring, sinking down into a deep sleep.

That always did the trick. 

Just little bit by little bit, and when the time came Emma would-

“Sorry! I forgot my hat.” The door opened back up again and the colonel returned, snatching her beret back up off her chair and stopping, her jaw dropping. “What’s that?” Her stance was immediately defensive, looming over Emma’s bed to protect her, hands in preemptive fists.

Shit. She recognised it immediately, she could feel surprise all throughout the hivemind and dozens of them shoved excuses towards her at once for her choosing. 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry, colonel!” She raised her voice like she was speaking to a poor, confused child. 

“Uh, ‘worry?’ What the fuck is that shit? Did you take that from our labs?” She accused, seconds away from ripping the needle out of Emma’s arm if she could not provide a good enough answer.

“Okay, I can see you’re feeling very upset right now but think of it like a vaccine, do you know how those work?”

“Excuse me?” The colonel’s hands unclenched so they could rub her neck. 

“Doctor’s orders. It’s helping her create antibodies! We’re only exposing her to it in small quantities. It’s so we can create a cure, of course. Does that make sense to you? Or would you like me to make it clearer?”

“I don’t think that’s how vaccine’s work,” she tilted her head towards the IV bag. “Take it out.”

“Well, I am a nurse,” she gave a charming giggle like Schaeffer was just being silly. “You’d be surprised, I think! You just don’t really have the biggest understanding of the medical world.”

She was still for a second as she contemplated it doubtfully.

Fortunately, Mcnamara had told her his colonel wasn’t entirely the brightest. If she said anything with enough certainty, Schaeffer would likely believe it. It was especially helpful when she could mimic her General’s speech patterns.

“Take that out,” she stayed firm, rubbing her eyes like it was starting to get to her. “I’ll talk to our doctor first,” she declared. “Keep her on the saline until I give you the direct orders.” 

“Oh, alright,” she smiled like she couldn’t even tell Schaeffer was frustrated. “Maybe you should go out and take some deep breaths and you can come back in when you’re ready.”

“I know I’m not a doctor but I am a full grown adult and I’m not appreciating the tone, ma’am,” she straightened up, tipping her chin up like she was coping the General now too. “I’m very capable of handling the mission my General left to me. Keep her on Saline.” 

“It’s whatever you say! I’m sure Emma will be just fine under your care, doctor,” she giggled like she was playing a lighthearted game, but Schaeffer simply adjusted her beret back over her curls, and stormed out.

“Oh Emma,” she gave a fond look as she ran a finger down Emma’s cheek. “Just hold still, my sweet,” she cooed as she ensured the drip was firmly in place.

The blue slime dripped down the tubing bit by bit, she’d hardly notice. It wouldn’t mean a thing until the time came to it. 

She had been tricky, a rather adamant enemy of the Hive unfortunately. She just needed a bit of persuasion, you could say. 

“Paul,” she grunted, rolling onto her side to nuzzle her head into her blankets. 

“The king wants you too,” she whispered to her. “You’ll see him soon enough. He’s waiting for you.” 

Playing around with these two was much easier than getting anyone to sign up for Greenpeace. 

The hive had them wrapped around its fingers, and oh so easily too.

“He’s been waiting for you,” she assured Emma. “He’ll be here to get you soon, okay?” 

“Hm?” She blinked open one eye, glancing at the nurse. “Who will be?” 

“Oh, nothing dear. I was just saying you’ve been assigned a physical therapist. You’ll be starting soon. Tomorrow morning. Isn’t that lovely news?” 

“Sure thing,” and she sunk back into a restless sleep, her eyes twitching and her brows creased. 

“Shhh,” she hushed her. “You’ll feel better soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really said if the nurse is gpg yes she is no she isn’t. Yes ❤️ And refused to explain.


End file.
